


Power of Love

by Vigilante_Dragon_Lady



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilante_Dragon_Lady/pseuds/Vigilante_Dragon_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a year from the fateful day when the good Bewilderbeast fell, and Valka is heading back to the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes. I recommend reading the fic first, though.

”Be careful out there, mother.” Hiccup said softly, pulling away from the hug.

“I will. And I won’t be alone. I have Cloudjumper with me.” I said softly, scratching Cloudjumper from under his chin as he nuzzled my cheek. He then gently picked me up and placed me on his back, before taking off and heading north.

It was a year now from the fateful day when the good alpha had fallen, and when my darling Stoick had been killed. And I was heading to the old nest to honor his memory.

 

The flight there took a lot longer than I remembered, and the sun was already setting when Cloudjumper landed on the shore beside the nest, or what was left of it. The evening mist was already rolling in from the ocean, making it hard to see far ahead of you.

Cloudjumper placed me down on the ground and then laid down, curling up around me as I sat down.

I just sat there silently for a long time, just staring into the mist, deep in thought. I was remembering all the good times we’d had together. I hadn’t even noticed I’d started crying until Cloudjumper purred softly and nuzzled my cheek.

I smiled softly to him, wiping the tears away. “I’m alright. I just miss him so much.” I told him softly. He purred softly in response and just curled up around me a bit more.

I was silent for a while longer, until the words of our song just started flowing out of me as effortlessly as ever.

“To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love beside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me”

Tears were streaming down my cheeks again, and now I just didn’t care anymore, and let them be.

 

After some time, something was clearly making Cloudjumper nervous, as he kept fidgeting and nudging at me, while staring into the mist. It was as if he was seeing something I wasn’t.

“What is it, Cloudjumper?” I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes as they were making everything blurry.

Cloudjumper just pulled me up then, and pushed me towards the shore with his tail, and gesturing towards the ocean when I looked at him in confusion.

I gave up on trying to understand why he wanted me to go to the shore, and walked closer to the water, narrowing my eyes as I tried to see if there was anything in there. And for a while, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Until a silhouette of a boat came into my view. It was still partly covered by the mist, and all I could see was that it was a boat. I couldn’t see if there was even anyone in it.

And while I was staring at the boat, familiar words suddenly reached me.

“I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning”

I felt my heart skip several beats as the softness and the fact that it was his voice hit me. The words just kept flowing through the mist, making new tears gather in my eyes.

“And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me  
No scorching sun  
Nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart  
And love me for eternity”

I was surely going crazy. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I clearly missed him so much that I imagined him singing this to me.

I was already about to turn around and go back to Cloudjumper when the boat glided out of the mist, and a soft whisper of my name caught my attention, and made my heart skip yet another beat.

And just as I turned around to look at the boat again, I saw Stoick jumping down on the shore from it, his eyes never leaving me. I was frozen in place. I wanted to move and go to him, to see if he was really there, but my legs just wouldn’t move.

He slowly approached me, just like he had done a year ago when we had been reunited for only a short moment, and cupped my cheek with his large hand.

I instinctively leaned into the touch, closing my eyes as a stray tear fell down my cheek.

“I’m back, Val..” He whispered softly before capturing my lips in a loving, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me dealing with Stoick's death. Because I just feel that it was so unfair that they got so little time together before Drago came to ruin it all.
> 
> And now for the reason why, and how, Stoick was able to come back (because I couldn't find a way to put it into the fic). My point basically is that I like to think that the gods, like Odin and Thor and all the others who's names I don't remember, don't want people who are madly in love with someone who's still alive in their world. Because they surely are being more than just a little bit annoying. And that's why they sent Stoick back to Valka.
> 
>  
> 
> And no, I do not own the song "For The Dancing and The Dreaming". It belongs to Dreamworks and to whoever wrote it.


End file.
